


Knightful Assassin/Nikki Series Smut-a-Thon

by KirbyBisharp



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Knightful Assassin/Nikki Series, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cannabalism after sex, Cannibalism, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Guinness and Booty, Healing Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyBisharp/pseuds/KirbyBisharp
Summary: This is just a compilation of smut shit written out of sexual fantasy and context... WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT WHICH CAN BE UNSUITABLE FOR MINORS... I am only just writing out some sexual chapters that will be pleasing to the eye of the mature individuals whom are lonely and single, so let's just get on to the show...





	1. The Ice Rabbit (Bonnie X Reader Lemon)

You are chained up in a bed, in the nude...It was dark and pitch black... You see two crimson red eyes, luring about, in a seductive mood... A cybernetic laugh can be heard while the red eyes blink away and there he was, the captor, in his ninjectic clothing, menacingly smiling under his mask... "Well, you've officially got caught in my automatic cuff trap, (y/n).", as he said while his cape flows when he walked towards the bed, his blue cheek stripes pulsing. "Wh-Where am I? And who are you?", you asked the captor as he stared upon your nude ass self, blushing in a deep red... "Well, you're in my damn secret room, and the name's Bonnie by the way, (y/n)", he replied while laughing off your embarrassment. You look around the room, which you see about two vertical banners which each had a moon and two flur-de-lis, along with a royal blue heart... He goes to his bookshelf, pushing it, which the other side of the bookshelf reveal sex toys rather than books... As you stare at his rotating bookshelf in confusion, he gets one of the vibrators and pushes the bookshelf back to its original position. You struggled to get free from the automatic cuffs, but this had yourself ending up getting your ass slapped by Bonnie very hard on impact.

Bonnie removes his mask, showing his retractable sharp upper lateral incisors and long fangs clicking in exposure and arousal from looking at your nude body. "I might fuck you tonight, my trapped prey, (y/n).", Bonnie lewdly said as he does a low moaning growl, and removing his gloves, stroking one of his hands from your hair to your woman parts. You feel one of his cold purple hands with royal blue markings of some sort, pulsating from arousal, in which you slightly moan from the temperature of his cold hand. "That's what I wanted to hear. For now on, you're calling me by Milord rather than my actual name.", he said in an very orderly fashion as he gets on top of your body. "Y-Yes, Milord.", you replied to Bonnie. He then flips your body, back facing up, his retractable forearm claws exposed, using one of the four tips of the forearm claws to scratch a heart mark scar, making you moan from the pain, and freezing the line of the heart shaped scar that was etched in ice and blood. " M-Milord, w-why did you do this?", you asked Bonnie while in pain. He replied while retracting his forearm claws, "This is the first part of how I mark you mine, (y/n)." 

The pain from the mark on your back subsequently faded quickly as he got closer to you. He aimed his mouth on your neck and started creating love bites, making you moan from the pleasure. Bonnie was very pleased from the reaction of the sexual attention, moving back from you to remove the rest of his armor.

After he removed his armor, vest, and tank top, you can see a muscular disposition and more of the royal blue markings, entailing his torso and arms, pulsating in a rhythm of arousal. He puts his face to your own pussy and eats you out like a rabid animal. You moan pretty loudly, which Bonnie reacts by putting his vibrator into your member, turning it on to heighten the sexual excitement between the both of you. A knot in your stomach forms as you moaned more constantly and loudly from the pleasure. 

Then, Bonnie removes the vibrator out of your member. He sways his hips side to side in sexual ecstasy, about to remove his bottoms. You watch Bonnie as he slowly removes his pants, revealing a bulge in his blue colored thong. "Are you ready, (y/n)?", he asks. "Y-yes, Milord.", you answered. He then removes his blue thong, showing a 12 inch long erect member, alongside him sending out sexual pheromones in the air that smelled like cupcakes. The arousal of Bonnie's mind was so great that he instantly inserted his member inside you and quickly started going up and down, rapidly thrusting into you without consequence. He looks like as if he was fucking you to death. "Ahhn~ It's s-so big, Milord", you cried out as he said in a sexually aggressive tone, "Hrrf~ You're s-so tight, (y/n).". More moaning occurs as your lover is thrusting in and out very rapidly. You buck your hips from the pleasure it gave you. Bonnie's voice became more risque and huskier in tone when he says, "Mmmph~ Yeah bitch, let me cum in your tight ass pussy and now you're my goddamn slut, ahhhn~", as he thrusts very rapidly. You moaned very loudly while wailing and shouted, "AHHHHHNNNN~ I'M ABOUT TO CUM!!!", in which Bonnie says, " M-Me too!", which both you and Bonnie release your load in sync, in addition to Bonnie making an unnatural monstrous roar after releasing his cum. Both you and Bonnie pass out, sleeping on the king sized trap cuff bed.


	2. Drowning From Pleasure (Toy Bonnie X Female!Reader Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I did that took me many days... It was something sensational that I managed to get all the stuff into this... I usually would use Diary With Lock to write the story down to post it in its entirety for the way of the stories in general... This is usually a lot of effort for me to get things down by the way it's written.... WARNING: MILD TO MODERATE USE OF TENTACLE SMUT...

You were walking to a room, which you were curious about what's inside... What you see is one side with medical equipment and a bed, which is normal for Mangle to have about, but the other side, an huge aquarium tank with an artificial reef, frolicking fish, and some sea anemone... Two doors are also seen on the aquarium, one on each side, possibly one being a river path and the other a sea path as labelled. It looks rather roomy for some huge aquatic creature to live in.

You didn't know who owned the tank, but you climbed a metal ladder to the top, sitting onto a platform that leads to the inside to the tank in a slope, but this slope has a couple of grip bars and mats in case if you fall into the tank. There is some bedding in the corner of the aquarium and you lay on it in curiosity... You smelled the bed and it smelled like the ocean and a bit of fishy scent...

Although you might hate this scent, you slept into the bed despite the odds... A barracuda is heard, barking at you... It had a green and blue spiked collar as it jumped up and down in alerting someone... An unknown voice, saying, "ENOUGH DARUNA!!!", is heard as the barracuda calmed down...

As you reached into the aquarium, a tentacle grabs you and pulls you into the water... When the tentacle is pulling you underwater, what the tentacle led to was that of a sky blue and white cybernetic rabbit, with squid like tentacles and a blue mermaid tail, plus white scales that speckle the tail, rounded red colored cheeks, magenta eyelids, and green colored eyes with black pupils looking at you... He also has his headfins, neckfins, and his caudal back fin that have a menacing look... The aquatic rabbit stares at your clothing for a moment and noticed that your clothes are soaked, exposing your underpants and your bra... You are running out of air and you're about to drown and die, which the cyber aquatic hybrid grabbed you using his arms...

This rabbit took you back up onto the platform of the tank and he switches to a bipedal form as he drags you to the same bed you laid in before... He was sniffing you in an animalistic way... As you looked down at yourself, you are suffering a cut on your arm, which the gash is bleeding hard blood. "Oh shit, is this how I'm gonna die from being eaten by this guy?", you thought. His ears click and twitch from knowledge of the situation and he was.... licking the blood off of your arm and spraying a coagulant, secreting from his mouth onto your arm?

" Love, I'm not going to kill you. I very rarely would kill humans at all. What's your name by the way?", the rabbit said in a very watery like manly tone in a declarative way... "My name is (y/n)...", you answered to the aquatic cybernetic rabbit... " I'm Toy Bonnie by the way, the youngest of the four elemental rabbits... I'm a rabbit whose usually underwater, as you can see the visible gills on my chest...", he cheerfully said and added, "Sorry if one of my claws messed up your arm..."... " It's okay...", you said and added, "I knew you were protecting me..."

"My pet barracuda can get very annoying with barking, (y/n)..." , Toy Bonnie chimed as he stripped your clothes off and started kissing your neck and sucking your nips... You moaned in response to the kissing and sucking... He licked your clit in very much observation to the environment around him... He fingered you sexually in foreplay as you slightly buck your hips ... After he removed his fingers, he said, "I know you're already fucking wet from the water in the aquarium, so it's time to PLEASE YOU WITH MY DICK...~", which his eyes darkened, showing green irises with black cat eyed pupils. 

Feeling him pushing his dick inside you, you moaned and cried a little... It is a very smooth 10 inches inside you due to him swimming in the water most of his life.... He thrusted in and out gently while you buck your hips....

"Ahhhn~ F-fuck me harder...~" , you said to the majestic rabbit of the sea, which he took suit and thrusted harder, pounding you to near the base of the cock.... As more pained moaning continued, it got louder... He lets out some animalistic growling as one of his two large, ovoid squid tentacles squeeze one of your titties... His face had reddened up from this sexual attention as he fucks you very hard, both of you saying, "COMING!~" , releasing your load in sync with his... Both of you guys passed out on the bed and fell asleep, with no one seeing any of you...


	3. The Sexual High (Spring Trap X Fem! Reader Lemon Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When encountering a rabbit high on pot, it's the lighthearted sexual romance that comes in... Not only you get to see him watch Netflix, you get to see him chill... This is a Netflix and Chill sexual romance chapter that focuses on you, the reader, and Spring Trap, the lover... WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT...

You were defeated by those Forest Wolves that left your injured self laying on the bed of Pharaoh's Forest.... A shadowy figure looks right at you during this rough deadly night as you close your eyes... The large figure, unknown to you, picked you up as you have already fainted...

About half an hour later, you woke up from a heating sensation that is going into your body... You smelled the air, which had a strong scent of pot? You had turned around, seeing an cybernetic rabbit, arms behind his head, chilling while watching some anime on Netflix... He apparently had nearly been spaced out due to the blunts....

You then touched the tip of the wires of his partially torn right ear, which he moaned a little, then looked at you... "Nnn? Oh it's you youngun youngblood, dawg...", he drawled a little and added a question, "What's your name?", which you answered, "(Y/N)"... "Name's Spring Trap, the second oldest of the Four Elemental Season Rabbits, representing fire and the hot summer, Mister Bravery of the Slithering Seven in Heavenly Triangle Sciences, alchemist and heavy weapons specialist..." , he declared...

As you felt yourself a bit, you have noticed that your bra was unclipped and removed... He took off your bra while you were being in an unconscious state... You then blushed and angrily glared at the rabbit, which he responded, "Your bra was torn up, dawg... I had to remove it because the underwire tore through the fabric... Don't blame on me..." ... Spring Trap then says something very important, regarding to his right ear, "The exposed wire of my ear is very sensitive... My younger brothers did fiddle my ear before and it's my sexually sensitive spot besides my dick anyways, dawg...~" , as he smoked his joint...

His breath is slow, heaving, and warm to your face... You blushed at him while he turned off his laptop.... He propped you near to his hips, his torso very close to yours, which his warmth wafted over you... You saw a few pieces of meaty guts hanging from his torso, which you got creeped out from... "Yah, one misbehaving human had gotten into my person holding internals, which failed on impact to his life...", Spring Trap stated... His ears twitched and clocked a little as he starts kissing you neck, making you moan a little...

Spring Trap then sat up and pinned you gently onto the bed... The pale green teeth and the matted lime fur had gotten your attention... "Sorry for being shirtless on you (Y/N) because I do actually wear more conservative clothing, but I had to wear this alternative outfit, because it's pretty fucking hot due to the heat in the mansion around here...", Spring Trap said as he removes his pants, showing his boxer briefs as he tosses his used weed blunt to the waste basket... As he removes his boxer briefs, you looked at what what he had in shock...

THERE WERE TWO DIFFERENTLY COLORED PENISES, HARD AND ERECT... The purple one on top is indeed the corspe penis, about 10 inches, but the second, meadow green colored one on the bottom, his real penis, a 14 inch gut wrench of HOLY SHIT... This pyro rabbit is indeed high from several pot blunts, but you didn't complain... You allowed him to remove your shirt and jeans, pulling your underpants down, seeing your stark nude body, opening his mouth slightly in ecstasy... "Is that purple dick like a dead petal?", you asked, since you have a bit of car knowledge... "Yes, it's a psuedo dick, which is a dick from a human corspe, but no more sperm or shit from that one..." , he stated... He then puts his real green dick inside your pussy and starts to thrust you, which he added, "Since, you've already gotten some foreplay, you deserved it~..." , along with you moaning...

More utterances of grunting, moaning, and hip slapping continues... Spring Trap's short, emerald, flaming green bob tail wags very quickly in this sensational pleasure while thrusting... His face gets closer to yours, making both of you go into some sexual session while kissing, Spring Trap wrapping his arms around your back while going full throttle on your hips... As both of you guys rolled over during this heated moment, both of you felled off the bed and ended up making out on the floor...

The sex session continued for three hours until both of you shouted, "COMING!!!" , in pleasure during the seed shot up... Plus, both of you and Spring Trap passed out on the floor and went to sleep... The silence was very peaceful...


	4. Constructed Nightmare (Ermac X Sick!Nightmare Bonnie X Fem!Reader Lemon Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BDSM AND EXPLICIT THREESOME SMUT...

There was some strange male groaning and moaning when you entered Nightmare Bonnie's private harem chamber quaters through the tunnel passage... You were one of the workers of the Heavenly Triangle Mansion, just finished preparing tea for this rabbit who had gotten ill from a fever... As you came into the room, your eyes widened in horror from this, not-so-good thing...

He and another being were in the middle of a bondage session... "Niogiel, why aren't you resting?" , you asked in an authoritative tone... Nightmare Bonnie and the other figure, a thin, lanky male with glowing green eyes, fair and gray complexion, scarred face, red and slightly glowing green hair, along with a dark red beard, and dark black cloth wraps, both looked at you with startled expressions... Nightmare Bonnie knows he was busted...

"Ugh, lady, you're not allowed to go into the middle of a heated man night session, without knocking first...", he pessimistically said as he whipped the other being, who was laughing his ass off, "QUIT LAUGHING ERMAC!!!," Nightmare Bonnie yelled angrily while saying the other's name, which the other was moaning in pleasure... He smelled the room a bit and noticed the tea on the saucer you were holding THIS ENTIRE TIME... "Oh, I see, that tea.... Thanks...", Nightmare Bonnie crooned while drinking the tea and stared at you for a moment, looking at your scantily clad outfit...

He then removed Ermac, as the other was called, from the shackles, and put him into fluffy handcuffs... Next, Nightmare Bonnie raised his combat boot and kicked you twice in the face, knocking you unconscious temporarily without any knowledge whatsoever... You felt yourself being dragged across the floor and propped against someone about your size, in which your dazed self looked up, seeing Ermac while Nightmare Bonnie chained you in metal shackles that were on a metal wall post on a column... Ermac laughed in a disgruntled manner while you sat on his 13 inch sin sword, following a mild groan...

Nightmare Bonnie lifts up the ID pin of your name, along with him grabbing your hair and forcefully lifting up your head, almost breaking your neck... "So, your name is (Y/N) as I suspect..." , he said in a apathetic tone, which you nodded as he lets your head go in response... Ermac had already started thrusting in you while Nightmare Bonnie started kissing your face...

Your moans of pain and pleasure temporarily stall and get quieted by Nightmare Bonnie's kisses... After this kissing, Nightmare Bonnie unzips his pants showing what would make every lady who exist go nuts over... It was nothing you had ever seen before on other men...

The penis was a monstrous 15 inches long to accommodate his 8 foot tall height... You couldn't even bear it... The hugeness made you want to die, because your body's a bit too small for him to fuck... You moaned and squeal in pain.... Nightmare Bonnie thrusted in and out of your mouth, which you ended up deepthroating his dick... He really wanted you so badly because he was a sex beast compared to the others... You cummed from Ermac's thrusting... Nightmare Bonnie cummed in your mouth while making a small cybernetic lion-like roar...

"Alright Ermac, uh, let (Y/N) blow your dick while I fuck her..." , Nightmare Bonnie said to Ermac as they both switched... You ended up blowing Ermac off as he moaned happily in satisfaction while Nightmare Bonnie inserts himself inside you... You moaned so loud as if his dick was about to tear up your pussy... The pain had eventually gone away... Nightmare Bonnie lets out a small, "Ummph..." , from your small tight pussy, but only went gentle which did not satisfy you...

"Unnngh, harder...~" , you mewled out after sucking Ermac's dick, which Ermac cummed and was passed out on the floor, his sin sword gone flaccid... Nightmare Bonnie followed suit and went harder on you... Your moans had gotten louder in satisfaction as he went harder and harder in rhythm... 

"Cum for me...~" , Nightmare Bonnie roughly said as he slightly moans... You moan so hard, shouting "UUUUNGH, I'M A-ABOUT TO-~", cumming onto Nightmare Bonnie's dick... Nightmare Bonnie lets out a loud cybernetic lionlike roar as his hot blazing seed shot through your body... Both of you end up falling to the floor...

You laid onto his waist, which he was rubbing your head... "(Y/N), that was the life..." , he murmured as he fell asleep on the floor... Finally, you fell asleep onto Nightmare Bonnie's belly, which you can hear his breathing on...


	5. To Rape An War Prisoner (Ermac X  Female  Demonrealmian False Delphinix Prisoner! Reader Lemon Forced)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest one I have ever written to be honest and completed it recently... WARNING: RAPE AND SEXUAL VIOLENCE PRESENT, VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED... This is one of the most darkest chapters I have ever written in my whole entire life because it has extensive detail, plus rape is however involved in this.... Welp, enjoy this creepy shit... Luckily, the reader doesn't die in this one so no worries, but will pretty much suffer some injuries though...

Your colleagues from your faction were defeated by the other faction and the ones who only survive are taken as war prisoners... You and only a small handful of your co-workers were the only ones who survived this gang rivalry battle, only to be taken and captured by the enemy gang... One of your ears get tagged by one of their soldiers with a tracking device inside if you escaped from them...

Several minutes later, you get chained up in their Cyber Dungeon room on one of the poles along with your surviving allies by the ankles... After the soldiers leave, you walked around the weighted metal pole and tried to fly off, but to no avail... Their technology is way too overwhelmingly smart... The only thing to do was to sit down, do nothing, and look around... Plus, you established yourself a resting spot away from your co-workers if you get tired...

As you looked around the dungeon and turned back to your resting spot, you felt like as if someone, or something, is watching you menacingly... When you looked behind your back, you see a being, eyes of glowing green, garbed in a red and black hooded outfit, along with a golden chest mechanical piece, staring at you as if you did something wrong... You haven't done much activity in the dungeon for two straight hours unlike your allies, blabbering their selves off about dumb stuff they did as kids who got themselves killed and turned to this situation... What dumb thing that made you die is that someone pushed you off a bridge, into the water, as a stunt to get famous... Your mind got phased out from this visualization, daydreaming...

Then, the hooded, ghastly being stomped his foot hard in an very angered mood to get you out of your daydreaming... "LOOK AT US, LOOK. AT. US." , the angered male said as he telekinetically headbutts you, pain shooting to your forehead... His mouth slightly makes a hissing noise as he was menacingly smiling, as if he was a sex-crazed construct... This had frightened you indeed as you backed up very nervously... He is sexually taunting you...

You tried to free yourself from that weighted metal pole again, but it's still too strong for you as you're stuck like a fly on fly paper... The male bit your neck very hard, which you let out short loud mewls... All of your other colleagues cower to the corner from this... Blood shot out from your neck from this coerced action... He's literally in the mood of banging someone to death, as he's possibly the warden to this dungeon...

"En -fucking-joy our badass cocktus..." , the construct blared out to you as he lowered his pants and underpants, showing out a thick manhood that is over a foot in length, in a 90 degree angle... You were scared of what he was going to do to you, which he punches your lower jaw, hearing a crack from it... He definitely had broke your jaw as he had forcefully stuffed his length into your mouth... It was very painful for you to take him inside you... Your mouth can hardly make any voice output due to how brutal it was from him..

You gagged from the carrot-like taste his semen had have in general when he cummed... The blood from your jaw and neck had seeped down onto your clothes... This was a very horrific sight as your coworkers looked at you and him, cowering behind the metal weighted poles... Some had covered their eyes as others had watched in terror and mortification... His ghastly self looked at your coworkers in a sinister, dark way as he said, "You do not mess with us, which we are Ermac..." , in a darkly, declarative tone... The colleagues hid in horror as he temporarily showed out a green, glitch-like form to leave both you and him alone for a while...

The only thing that Ermac didn't mess up on you, was your vision... Next, you feel pain from your womanhood as you didn't notice, he kicked you in the rear, which was pretty painful... He then got hold of your legs and laid you onto his manhood, which more pain shot up into yourself as he entered you... This was literally your worst nightmare...

You didn't had time to adjust as he instantly pounded into you... More grunts filled the room with hardly any voice output from you, due to your injured lower jaw... What you only had moaned out was, "Mrrrallh...~" , which was the only loudest utterance heard.... One of his dark grey gloved hands covered your eyes that poured out with a few souls that paralyzed you from the neck down... Ermac literally is running a train on you and you had to suffer from it... There's no actual escape from you and his torture... He controlled you like a puppet using his spirit energy... Tears welled up in your eyes as this torture moved on...

After two or three devastating hours of pain and torture, his grunts became louder and louder. He was about to blow his seed into you... Ermac went harder and harder on you as his seed seeped out of his manhood and he made a loud moan... When his cumming was done, he pulled out of you and threw you down onto the ground while he cleans himself, putting his manhood that had stopped becoming erect into his underwear and pants... Finally, your sprawled up self looked up at him the last time, which your eyes fall down on your face as the manipulation and control from him stopped going into you...


	6. Heated Manly Brotha Night Session (Bonnie X Ermac X Rusty X Syzoth/Reptile Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not an X Reader smut thing... I have an Mangle X Male!Reader smut in the works currently, which it will take a long time to finish... Right now I have this story thing for this shipping... There are a few Markiplier and Jacksepticeye Town Of Salem Gameplay references in this too near the end also.... WARNING: MUCH SWEARING AND LOTS OF SEXUAL SHIT...

A dumb competition was going on beneath the four beings in a playful argument between who was the manliest in The Dancing White Pomeranian... The place was closed since it was a Sunday... They were playfully wrestling at each other in a tantalizing mood in the VIP room... This was somehow unnatural of their behavior, since this is a very rare occurrence... Rusty has a very weird idea that popped into his head..

"How about we can have a swordfight to see who's the manliest?", Rusty chimed... The other three look at each other for a second and ended up laughing... "Ohohohoho, that would be pretty much fucked up...", Syzoth said in a vehement way as he was itching his shoulder scales on his left shoulder. " We recommend that shit later, Rustuvius...", Ermac said as he was taking a shot of whiskey in a very scintillating tone... Bonnie itched the back of his head in confusion as he twitches his elongated cybernetic rabbit ears, thinking about something else...

"Ey guys, ya wanna strip down to see who's more physically imposing?", Bonnie asked the other three, which they agreed to the response.... "I'M IN BONNIE!!!", Syzoth shouted as he started stripping his clothes... "YAAAAAAH!!!", Ermac and Rusty said as they both strip their clothes too... Bonnie starts to strip his clothing, but he thinks of a rule first...

"GUYS, ONLY LEAVE YO UNDERPANTS ON!!!", Bonnie hollered at the other three, which they listened... "We're gonna show our dicks at the same time, and Rusty, put your spiky ass hair back into position, you're not a stupid ass homeless freak...", he said and Rusty fixes his hair... Syzoth and Ermac tapped their foots while waiting....

"Okay, here we go, 1, 2, 3, present the dicks.", Bonnie said, which they all present their erect members at the same time... They look at each other pretty dumbfounded at their own selves and itch their heads for a moment... Then, after a moment of realization, they laugh at each other...

"Hooo hoo hoo... Oh our gods, this group is having a bunch of huge meat sticks in town...", Ermac said while regaining his composure from laughter... Both Rusty and Syzoth laugh very hard, not knowing they're sizing each other up... Bonnie's body markings briefly pulse twice in obliviousness to the other three blabbering... 

" Ey yo guys, look at Rusty for a moment...", Ermac blurted out, which they turned towards the attention to Rusty... "What are you guys looking at me for?", Rusty asked the other three... "HOLD UP, WHY DOESSSS HE HAVE TWO DICKSSSS?!", the Saurian asked to Bonnie... "Dude, I'm a snake creature and male snakes have hemipenes, butthead...", Rusty answered, which he shifts into his initial snake form briefly, then shifting back to his Reptimal form... Syzoth has hardly any words to say to the other reptilian...

" Thank god this room is big enough for my 30 foot self, Bonnie, or I would've broken through the ceiling... ", Rusty chimed out as he looked at the others... This is going to be a very long night for these four rascals, two different reptilians, a construct, and a cybernetic rabbit, having a private manly foursome party... Rusty looks at Syzoth's hemipenes and giggled, "So you're not the only one who has hemis around here, haw haw..." , which both Ermac and Bonnie cackle for that nasty dirty thought he let out... "HEY, WHO'S WILLING TO FUCK AROUND HERE?!" , Bonnie blurted out to the other three, which they accepted, alongside with Bonnie pouring four glasses of champagne...

All four of them had drunk their champagne glasses, which their drunken selves have started coddling and kissing each other on their necks and chests... Ermac, the most drunken due to his high tolerance of alcohol, does frottage on Rusty's hemipenes... Syzoth rubs Rusty's cloaca with lube to prepare the necromancing Steelix... His hemipenes insert into the reptimal's cloaca, which he lets out a trifling moan... The rabbit and the construct had lowered their asses also on one of each of the necromancer's hemipenes and started riding him... They thrusted and pounded on each other like a conga party through this Sunday night...

The heated manly brother night session continued as normal, until Bonnie's Transceiver rang, which he picked up, seeing Nikki... "Uhh, hello?~" , Bonnie drunkenly cooed out to Nikki, which the others are trying to maintain silence... "Bonnie, are you okay or drunk?" , she asked.... "No I'm not fucking drunk, plus there's no one else around me, and I love you, bye sweetheart...~" , Bonnie quickly said, which he hangs up, the other three bursting out in drunken laughter, their breaths smelling like a strong sensation of alcohol in the air.... 

They continued to do their sexy work, until Syzoth blurts out in a Russian accent, "COME TO CANDY CANE HOUSE!!! I HAVE SEX PLACE IN BACK!!!~" , which Bonnie drunkenly said, "NOH PAXIS!!!" , Ermac following suit, saying, "FIINDEEERS KEEEEEPERS!!!~" . The four drunkards continued fucking and screwing each other, which they started to breathe rapidly and moans started to come into place... More anal thrashing continued, as the moans started to become louder and more pained with some grunting from Bonnie and Rusty... 

"OH ELDER GODS, WE'RE ABOUT TO CUM!!!~" , Ermac painfully said to the other three, Rusty following with a, "M-me too!~" , and a "M-me three!~" , with a, "M-me four!~", from Bonnie and Syzoth utterances respectively... They all came, which there was blue and ectoplasmatic green jizz, plus some pale blue and white jizz everywhere... All four of them disconnected from their buttholes, passing out and huddling to sleep in the VIP room...


	7. Allow Me To Heal You (Mangle X Injured Male! Reader Lemon Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about you being injured, and Mangle "healing" you... WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT NOT FOR MINORS... This was something I thought up for a while and I was in hiatus for a bit while I was making this... I'll add some tags after this story is posted...

You were just simply riding your mountain bike down the mountains into an actual forest... The path was much more rougher and more rocky as you expected... What actually was disconcerting is going the way down this path, which small rocks and stones were underneath these two tires... A stone, larger than any of the ordinary stones seen within the path, disoriented your control with the bike, you spinning out of this control, and falling off the bike... This force exerted on one of your legs, which broke on impact after falling off the bike, along with you hearing a thunk from your helmet upon landing on the ground... The injury had prevented you from moving at all as the pain was unbearably harsh... This pain had made you scream very loudly... You looked down at your broken leg, which you are losing blood... "Is this how I am going to die, alone?" , you asked yourself as you laid down, waiting for death to come...

But hold onto this very minute, there was a white robotic fox with pink accents, red cheeks and yellow eyes, one covered up by a red eye patch, plus a ragged pale pink tipped white tail, running towards you... The being you saw had been garbed in a medical outfit, carrying a medical kit... He or she may have heard your scream...

The fox then arrived to the site and looked at your whole body... "Someone must've gone down Limbcrack Mountain pretty badly... I was just having a picnic with my Slithering Seven cohorts until I heard a scream nearby..." , the fox said in a pretty high, young female voice as she noticed the leg being broken... "Why Limbcrack Mountain? I thought this place was called Floratina Mountain..." , you said in confusion and concern... "It is indeed Floratina Mountain, but this mountain bike path had a reputation for injuring or killing mountain bikers, due to these rocky roads, hereby dubbed Limbcrack Mountain as its name..." , the fox said to you as she was getting some iodine solution, scapels, and tongs ready... "W-Wait, what was your name first?" , you asked to the fox...

"It's Mangle, Miss Kindness of Slithering Seven, healer and expert toxicity assassin..." , she said in entitlement as she added, "And your name is...?", to question you... "(Y/N)..." , you responded weakly... She started to spread the iodine solution on your leg, which was pretty much a bit painful, but you have gotten used to it... It was just an treatment and hope about to come into you...

Next, she uses her scalpel to make an incision to your wound and observe what bone fragments are present... She then uses her forceps to carefully extract the fragments and clean them using some water to get rid of the blood from them... You looked at her in fascination as she takes a look at the fragments...

After examining the fragments, she puts the fragments back together like a jigsaw puzzle on your broken leg to get the leg to look what it looks like, prior to the leg being broken... She looks through her kit, finding a leg healing brace with screws and her drill... Mangle then drills the screws into the holes of the brace to attach the brace to the broken area...

The last thing that Mangle does is that she uses a needle and some thread to close up the incision... Her precise needlework was also fascinating to you as you kept still... She then cleaned the blood off the incision, wrapped you up in a leg cast in a splint, giving you a crutch to use for that said leg... 

"The injury however isn't life threatening, but you can't do any biking plans for a few weeks, so let that heal, and why are you staring at me like that?" , Mangle asked you as you didn't noticed that you were in a trance... Mangle slightly letted out a blush from this and started kissing your neck... She noticed that you were struck in an loving trance... It was very flowing and upbeat...

"(Y/N), I loved you anyway..." , Mangle said as she starts to slowly remove her clothing... As you saw her torso, she had of a muscular female torso not really known well to men.... A warm feeling came to you as she rocked her hips side to side, to and fro... She slightly itched her left arm to relieve herself from an itch as she continues to seductively rocking her hips at you...

"There's not just such things as sexy nurses, you know, but sexy doctors..." , Mangle stated as she starts to remove her pants and underpants, but what you see, will actually surprise and shock you... It was very rarely ever seen or encountered in real life for mostly other men... You blushed very hard, seeing this unknown sorcery....

She didn't just had a vagina, but also an 9 inch male member within jeopardy... "I am secretly an intersex individual, but I declare myself a female about all the time, (Y/N) ..." , she said in a truthful response... The statement had made your heart throb as she started to pull down your pants.... 

You had just gotten a bit shooketh from her actions... "I'll lay my sharp teeth on your meat stick as you lay yours on mine.~" , she said as she positioned herself in a 69 position... Mangle lowers her hips the cock of your mouth, in which both of you started blowing each other out... You can see that she has glands on her scrotum, like an actual male fox would have, but you have thought of something next to go with this sexual encounter...

Then, you had the strength to insert two of your fingers from one of your hands into her pussy... She moans in response as she stars fucking your mouth and blowing your cock.... This was very sensational to both of you..

Mangle then stops blowing your cocktis, then lowers her cybernetic vagina onto your human dick... It was very pleasing to you, as it helped relieved the pain from your broken leg... You knew the drill and started thrusting into her... She enjoyed this and moaned to it... 

It was pleasing to both of you and Mangle indeed... Literally, it was, but you feel Mangle's pussy tighten to your dick like a vice, so you went faster... About several minutes later, Mangle weeped and wailed, "I'M CUMMING, UNNNGH!!!~" ... In reply, you said, "M-ME TOO!!!~" , as you released your seed into her....

After this, you passed out and see Mangle leave as a cybernetic male voice called her name... You later got up on your crutches, pulling your pants up, then walked to your house... Finally, you drink some tea and relaxed after having noticed that you had sex with a Slithering Seven Member, what a fine sight!


	8. Author's Notes: Updates About This Work

I am currently working on a few ships, which might take a while... It's gonna be a matter of time for me to sort out some stories because of fucking school Senior Year bullshit... So hang on tight for a while for this announcement...


End file.
